


l'angelo d'argento

by Dhely



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhely/pseuds/Dhely
Summary: Universo alternativo: un Pietro così sarebbe ooc? Non so, sono stata in dubbio se metterlo o meno, come indicazione. Ma non ne sono sicura; in un mondo come questo, in cui Wanda è stata - presumibilmente- uccisa insieme alla sua famiglia, un Pietro senza sua sorella ad ancorarlo al senso di responsabilità (e forse anche alla sanità mentale in senso lato) penso potrebbe aver avuto una piega simile.Poi, nei 12mila milioni di miliardi di universi alternativi della Marve, deve essere IC per forza!Nasce tutto da un mio guilty pleasure: immaginarmelo vestito in calze a rete e stivali col tacco!





	l'angelo d'argento

Pioggia. Scura, fitta, insistente.

Nera la notte, nero il cielo. Nera l'anima.

Sapore di sangue sulle labbra.

I tacchi alti ticchettavano sull'asfalto, passi ondeggianti e lunghi che solcavano il niente della città e i suoi suoni caotici.

Il caos era dentro.

Fuori? Sbiadita immagine di quello che si portava dentro.

Un tempo qualcuno l'aveva chiamato Pietro. Qualcuno l'aveva chiamato figlio, caro, fratello. Addirittura ricordava vagamente un ‘tesoro mio'.

Ricordi o sogni?

Aveva una qualche importanza?

Era zuppo. La pioggia gli ruscellava addosso sul petto nudo, coperto appena dalla giacca corta di pelle dalle borchie di metallo.

Il nero gli stava bene addosso, lo sapeva, e glielo dicevano spesso: la sua pelle chiara e i suoi capelli d'argento spiccavano come gioielli.

Adorava spiccare come un gioiello.

Adorava gli sguardi addosso.

Adorava l'adorazione.

La fame. Il desiderio. Il fuoco.

Adorava ballare nel cuore dell'inferno, essere il cuore dell'inferno.

Adorava le notti come quelle.

Calze a rete e stivali alla coscia con tacchi chilometrici, un paio di short lucidi: gli bastava respirare per averli ai suoi piedi, sbavanti. Non doveva chiedere, non doveva neppure parlare.

Bastava guardarli, e gli avrebbero dato tutto ciò che avevano.

Era tutto suo: la notte era sua quando era su un palco, così,  a cantare, a muoversi, con tutto il pubblico che si muoveva al suo ritmo.

Potere. Desiderio.

Era il dio di quelle povere anime affamate che non volevano null'altro che guardarlo, seguirlo, magari sfiorato, annusato. Un suo sguardo, in cambio, era un miracolo.

Pietro regalava miracoli.

Pietro era un angelo, un diavolo, un esecutore del destino.

Oh, sì, un angelo d'argento, terribile e meraviglioso.

In quelle notti Pietro era tutto, era l’Alfa e l'Omega.

E gli piaceva, dio, sì che gli piaceva! Adorava strisciare sula debolezze della gente; e più erano forti, solidi, rispettabili di giorno, più scricchiolavano spezzandosi sotto i suoi tacchi. Era esaltante, meraviglioso.

E il loro sangue, i loro rantoli addosso erano un orgasmo.

Era tutta gente che, se l'avesse visto di giorno, avrebbe cambiato marciapiede, mentre andavano a Messa con la loro famigliola perfetta, o si affrettavano al loro lavoro tanto dignitoso.

Ma la notte, oh! la notte!, era l'ora della sua vendetta. Era il momento del suo massimo splendore. Brillava, scintillava e attraeva tutto il mondo, come un centro di gravità da cui nessuno riusciva a sfuggire.

E nessuno mai riusciva dirgli di no.

No? Perché rifiutargli qualcosa?

E poi c'erano sere come quelle, le sue sere speciali: attendeva questi incarichi come un drogato aspettava la sua dose.

Rabbrividì ridendo al lampo che aveva solcato il cielo, e il tuono gli squassò le viscere.

Mosse due passi, lì, sul marciapiede vuoto, al ritmo di una musica che gli batteva dentro. Era notte. Il mondo era suo.

Adorava la pioggia, il temporale, il vento, che parevano avere il potere di spazzare via dal mondo ogni cosa.

Dalla tasca interna della giacca sentì provenire la vibrazione bassa del cellulare.

Fece una smorfia, divertito.

Cantò una strofa della canzone che aveva in testa.

L'acqua si alzò da una pozzanghera, le luci di un'auto lo colpirono da dietro in pieno, scintillanti nelle mille gocce di pioggia che aveva attorno. Era come essere sempre al centro di un palco tutto per lui: le luci su di lui convergevano, a lui tutti guardavano.

Tutto l'universo, anche dio - se ne era rimasto qualcuno in vita- era lì a guardare lui.

La vide rallentare – ovviamente.

Lui sapeva far fermare il tempo, il mondo, il cuore. Un'auto non era niente.

“Hey, splendore! Vuoi un passaggio?”

Gli sorrise.

Il cellulare aveva smesso di vibrare e aveva ripreso.

L'uomo in auto sembrava un tipo affidabile. Uno di quelli rispettati e rispettosi, probabilmente con, a casa, un paio di figli circa della sua età.  Ne aveva conosciuti a mazzi di tipi come quelli, che grugnivano e sbavavano come porci su di lui come gli animali che erano, giurando e spergiurando che l'amavano , e che era la cosa più splendida che avessero mai visto.

Beh quest'ultima affermazione era assolutamente la verità. 

“Nah , è serata da camminare sotto la pioggia, questa.”

Il suo sguardo, il suo sorriso, il suo atteggiamento: tutto come da copione.

Sapeva come sarebbe finita se avesse accettato il passaggio: era finita tante volte, così, tanto tempo prima.

Poi era cambiato qualcosa?

Era cambiato lui.

Aveva incontrato qualcuno di poco rispettabile, spaventoso, terribile che gli aveva mostrato cosa avrebbe potuto ottenere con i suoi poteri.

‘Siamo dei in un mondo popolato da esseri insignificanti.’

L'auto ripartì con una bestemmia.

Il cellulare aveva ripreso a vibrare per la terza volta.

Pietro se lo sfilò dalla tasca interna aprendo la comunicazione.

“Hey!”

Leggero, divertito, dall'altra parte quella voce roca, dura che gli faceva rabbrividire anche l'anima.

“Obiettivo centrato?”

“Colpito e affondato. Come sempre lavoro pulito, nessun problema.”

Non servivano altre parole.

Fece cadere il cellulare sull'asfalto, lo fece a pezzi sotto i tacchi, poi con un calcio lo fece finire in un tombino.

L'acqua che cadeva dal cielo sarebbe bastata a cancellare le tracce.

E comunque domani sarebbe stato un’altra città, con altri abiti, in altri locali, tra altre a gente che avrebbe comunque e ancora sbavato per lui. Come sempre.

E quando quell'uomo, dall'altro capo del telefono, avrebbe avuto bisogno di lui, l'avrebbe trovato di nuovo.

Sperò non facesse passare troppo tempo.


End file.
